CHB Characters - Restart
Note to self: This does not mean the previous pages are rejected ideas. They are still in motion. Open Pictures Feathers by m0thyyku-d4uw14z.jpg 280067670548112324 oqt4AQwF c large.jpg 419070 187132691396470 504641614 n large.jpg 405501 166670806775992 999687446 n large.jpg Tumblr mbgfvcFPJf1rxwf5uo1 250 large.jpg Tumblr mb87gzcVko1qigusmo1 r1 1280.jpg 07b296737659d5be134af0a46a17dc10 large.jpg Amelia River Williams Name: Amelia River Williams Age: 19 (Possible) God Parent: Nike, Poseidon, Asteria, Apollo Theme Song: Coffee and cigarette by m0thart-d56oglm.jpg Coffee and cigarette 2 by m0thart-d56stj7.jpg Camel by m0thart-d56xp16.jpg Country life 3 by m0thart-d52q69l.jpg Country life 2 by m0thart-d52ck0y.jpg Sunset by m0thart-d5delyu.jpg Rhythm of the horse by m0thart-d5gxjjd.jpg Rhythm of the horse 3 by m0thart-d5h5q79.jpg Rhythm of the horse 2 by m0thart-d5h265u.jpg First day of a journey by m0thart-d5da3wn.jpg Abigail Name: Abigail Age: Born in the 1600s/1700s (?) God Parent: Undecided Theme Song: Faithful by Morriganne.jpg Bree Noel Name: Bree Noel Age: 20 or 19 God Parent: Hypnos Theme Song: Fallen trees by m0thart-d5c85nj.jpg Fallen trees by m0thart-d5c04oz.jpg Savanna Lynnch Name: Savanna Lynnch Age: 20 God Parent: Prometheus or Eurus Theme Song: The lake by m0thart-d5fyc6l.jpg Light Nymph "I am light. I bend and I follow the will of my patron and master." Name: Vivien (?) Age: Immortal History: Theme Song: Note: Shadow burns her. She bends her shape to remain in the light. She is either a very quiet character. She does not like clothes, and therefore people usually take her for a wild character. She likes to dance. She is obeidient to her patron, but to no one else, and if you attempt at this she may seal herself off from the outside world for days on end, in her protest. Her hair changes color, depending on the shade of light (the less light there is, the darker her hair gets, vice versa). Along with the quirk about her hair, she grows darker, more depressed when deprived of light; she literally thrives off heat and light. Tumblr lwdalowT8M1qbb9b0o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lw0f7iGrKF1qbb9b0o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lxhwfptZyh1qbb9b0o1 500 large.png Tumblr lwmmxohBNq1qbb9b0o1 500 large.png Tumblr lvb790EMow1qjkjfoo1 500 large.jpg Daughter of Dionysus Name: Leah, Ginnifer, Genevieve, Naomi, Noa, Piper, Harper Age: 17-19 God Parent: Dionysus Theme Song: Notes: Wild Child. Grew up with wine nymphs or in the wild, etc. Tumblr lr4cza7iqD1r2dbxno1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m09j0dN3171qigusmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m3cuyhrbaK1qigusmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr lyqrkpr8HH1qigusmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr lyvu7leakd1qigusmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr lxnlolzUKH1qigusmo1 1280.jpg Undecided Name: Harper, Addison, Mia Age: 18 or 19 God Parent: Zephyrus, Aglaea, Apate Theme Song: Hallelujah (?) Tumblr lrj9wzSjdd1qhvuclo1 500 large large.jpg Tumblr m09w00afZm1qzztfio1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lnbhucpiPf1qj3n7jo1 500 large large.jpg 195765915021905029 ShzNHHQ4 c large.jpg Undecided "The faceless girl." Name: Undecided Age: Immortal? God Parent: Theme Song: Notes: She's was cursed a long time ago, for the Mist to forever obscure her. She may be a nymph? No one can see her face. It's just a blurry mask. Tumblr m3v6oyNP8X1rrmdaao1 500.png Tumblr m2j9pfb4IO1qbeqcyo1 500.jpg Undecided Name: Kyra (?) Age: 17 or 18 or 19 God Parent: Undecided Theme Song: Notes: Addict, of some sort. Tumblr m8akzshq6h1qigusmo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9fpo9qY3B1qigusmo1 1280.jpg Category:CHB